Fringe Benefits
by Harrypotter202abc
Summary: Bored? Stuck? Overqualified? Well Malfoy Industries may be able to help you! Except Ginny Weasley doesn't particularly want to be helped..she's perfectly happy with her broken alarm clock and gilded plaque. But when the opportunity arises..who can resist?


**Hey guys! **

**I'm horrible. I haven't been on fanfic since December 5! So just to get myself going again, here's a little oneshot I wrote on the plane! **

**I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: whose 5'2", has two thumbs and doesn't own HARRY POTTER? This girl! **

Ginny stumbled out of her door with one shoe on and the other balanced precariously on her shoulder while she fiddled with the clasp. Her crimson hair billowed out to the side, tangling itself into a knot and falling haphazardly onto her back. Her blouse was buttoned…in the wrong holes and her pants were slipping without her belt. Just another morning for the youngest Weasley except that her kneezle had broken her alarm clock, leaving her without a beeping annoyance at 6 A.M. She stumbled into the Ministry bathroom just barely missing the toilet, causing her unceremonious landing in the foyer of her workplace.

"Ginny?"

"Are you all right?"

"Did Weasley just take a faceplant?"

Several concerned and amused workers called questions and sneers at her, but were promptly ignored by the frazzled woman who stomped into the nearest elevator. She did not need a hoard of people following her…not today.

"_Department of Magical Games and Sports" _A calm female voice chimed.

Stomping out of elevator she flew into her office and promptly slammed the door, leaving many of her co-workers in the wake of her anger. Relaxing into her desk chair, she carefully began tugging the knots out of her ginger locks. Her tugging was put to a stop when her shaking secretary came through the door, "Ginny…your 10 o'clock is here." She mumbled.

"My 10 o'clock? It's 7: 30."

"I know, but he's here and he looks very...impatient"

"Okay, just send him in." she nodded, wondering who would be inconsiderate enough to saunter into an appointment 3 hours early.

As if he had just read her mind, a tall platinum blond strut into her office clad in a crisp white shirt and a flawlessly creased trousers with a flawless smirk attached. A smirk, which disappeared the moment he laid his mercury, eyes upon her.

"Weasley…you like you've been attacked by a rabid feline."

"Well maybe I'd look better if you weren't 3 hours early."

"This is an important matter that honestly couldn't wait."

"Couldn't wait for me to fix my hair?"

"Ugh, whatever I honestly don't care if your hair is a rat's nest…I didn't come here to look at you."

"Well for someone who doesn't care you seem very fixated on the matter."

"I'm here to offer you a job."

"Malfoy unless you're blind from mirror abuse you can see I have a job."

"Yes, but even I can tell you're stuck and bored…obviously you're frustrated. This is as far as you can go at the Ministry and it makes you sick just thinking about it."

"I'm perfectly happy with my job."

"Malfoy enterprises are offering you an entire division. You would head the Harpies, the Cannons and Puddlemere…in other words, gone are the days of deskwork and filing injury reports."

"I'm going to need to consider this…it isn't something I can just jump into."

"I'll leave my contact information with your assistant. Call me when you decide." He finished, swaggering out of her office with the same pompous air he had come in with.

"_Oh my god…this is amazing. I would head the Harpies! But I can't just leave…this is my job. I can't deal with this today." _ Ginny thought slipping out of her office and disapperating to the first place that came to mind. Feeling the familiar tug the redhead landed in front of a red-brick townhouse just outside of wizard London, running to the door she didn't even bother knocking before bursting through, "Hermione! Hermione! Please tell me your home! HERMIONE!"

"I'm coming Ginny! Merlin calm down!" the bushy haired witch replied, gliding down the stairs.

"You aren't going to believe my morning…"

"Oh I think I just might." Hermione replied pulling at a strand of Ginny's mangled locks.

"Ugh." Ginny huffed, sitting down on the sofa only to spring back up again at the feeling of the chair.

"Sorry! Harry's not the tidiest of roommates." Hermione apologized, gently picking up the checkered pair of boxers and tossing it into the next room.

"You would think 7 brothers would've prepared me for that."

"I think Harry's taken our platonic relationship a little too far." Hermione mumbled, "For gods sake Harry PICK UP YOUR UNDERWEAR!" She shouted up the stairs.

"Nothing and I mean nothing can make you used to finding underwear on chairs…trust me."

"Anyway, what's wrong and why do you look as if you've been hit by the knight bus?"

"Gerald broke my alarm clock. It wouldn't go off this morning, leaving me to get dressed on my way to work only for me to arrive and find Malfoy at my office! To offer me a job."

"WHAT! Malfoy offered you a job? At his company?"

"Yup. I told him I'd think about it."

"So what he like now?"

"Not as mean…and attractive. OH MY GOD! Did I just say attractive?"

Hermione giggled and pulled a bottle of Firewhiskey out of the cabinet, placing it in front of Ginny.

"Hermione it's 9 o'clock in the morning!"

"I don't normally condone drinking but you look like you need it."

"She doesn't condone drinking Gin…. she just managed to get herself sloshed 6th year and sing at the top of her lungs in the middle of Hogsmead." A voice called jumping down the stairs.

Harry sat down in the empty chair and helped Ginny weigh out the prospects for her new job. Despite the fact that he and Malfoy weren't on amicable terms he wanted Ginny to be happy and this would finally bring her out of the rut she's been in. The three sat for hours, Harry and Ginny sipping firewhisky…Hermione carefully abstaining, though she did slip a small amount from Harry's glass eventually coming right back to where they started.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Hermione finally sighed once the sky had gone dark.

"It's 6 o'clock. I need to go feed Gerald." Ginny frowned walking out the door.

With a faint smile Ginny appearated back to her flat and was surprised to be greeted by a lean blond figure lounging in her kitchen, Gerald purring in his lap. He greeted her with a smirk and a tilt of his head, crossing his ankle over his knee.

"Well hello there Weaslette."

"De ja vu much…do you not have the sense to call first? You could've given me a heart attack."

"You're a 24 year old woman with a low-stress job who's perfectly healthy! I couldn't give you a heart attack if I ran over you with a Clydesdale."

"WHY ARE YOU AT MY HOUSE PETTING MY CAT!"

"Because I know that you are the most indecisive person on the planet and if I left you alone to decide I'd hear from you after the 5th wizarding war."

"I was thinking! And it's barely been a day."

"Just come with me." Draco chuckled grabbing her elbow and apperating out of the small flat.

They arrived in a small grassy field, still disoriented Ginny followed Malfoy over the hill and came across a large Quidditch field with thousands of spectators. Once they had reached the entrance Draco shed his suit jacket to reveal a Puddlemere United jersey and quickly transfigured hers to the same.

"This would be your job if you chose the join me. Box seats."

Ginny stood at the gate with her mouth agape, her eyes shifting between Malfoy, her new shirt and the pitch. "Oh…my…gosh."

Draco smiled took her wrist and led her into the stadium, pushing her down into her seat and pointing out each perk that came with being a Malfoy enterprises employee.

After the game, both Ginny and Draco could no longer speak; Puddlemere had won by a single point, every fan in the stands was on their feet screaming. She returned to her flat with a giant smile plastered on her face. Before climbing into her bed she looked at her Ministry plaque, deciding she could get used to this.

The next morning she once again forgot she no longer had a functioning alarm clock and found herself in the same position she was in yesterday. So with her hair in knots, her blouse half-buttoned and one shoe on, Ginny Weasley ran into Malfoy Industries at exactly 7:30 am. Without bothering to knock she hopped into the silver gilded office labeled "Draco Malfoy".

"I'LL TAKE THE JOB!" She cried wildly waving her pale freckled arms.

Draco looked up from his des, took in the red haired tornado that had entered his office and broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Stop it! I came here to accept your offer and you laugh at me."

"For somebody who accuses ME of having mirror poisoning you don't seem to own one. Although, I could see the tangled disheveled thing working for you…"

"I own a mirror! I do not however own an alarm clock."

"Well that can easily be fixed. Why didn't you just say so?" Malfoy smirked pulling a sleek silver alarm clock out of his desk drawer and tossed it her way.

"Thanks…" She replied catching the clock with ease.

"You are an official employee of Malfoy Industries…also your office is right through that door." He continued pointing to a second door inside his office.

"Why exactly is my office connected to yours?"

"All the department head offices are connected to mine…I've found it keeps people on task."

"You Draco Malfoy…are truly an original." Ginny sighed heading into her connected office, the blond smirking at her lopsided back the entire time.

Her first day on the job was uneventful, not that she was expecting it to be exciting but paperwork grew boring quickly and Ginny soon found herself creeping back towards the connected door. A door that remained slightly ajar, and through the crack, she saw Malfoy slumped over his desk and snoring lightly. She stood for a second, watching the peaceful rise and fall of his silk clad chest and the disturbance of his bangs as the snores blew them on and off his forehead. She was in a trance as she watched the boy she had once hated look peaceful and dare she say…angelic. Said trance was broken by a particularly loud snore to which she cleared her throat, effectively waking Malfoy from his delicate sleep.

"W-w-w-what! Who died! What happened! Did Weasley already blow something up?"

"I'm hurt Malfoy…you have so little confidence in my abilities."

"From previous experience in Advanced Potions and the fact that you are related to the living poltergeists, it's only a matter of time."

"We'll see." She smirked, twisting on her heel and exiting the room.

Draco sat at his desk and shook his head as the picture of the little redhead with his signature smirk plastered across her face remained ingrained in his mind. Maybe keeping her right next door was a bad idea…this woman was going to be the death of him.

Exhausted but satisfied Ginny left the tall glass building and headed back to her house with the small silver alarm clock sitting in her hands. She placed it on her bedside table and carefully set the buttons, making sure the clock was on. After triple checking the silver device she slipped into a peaceful and well-deserved sleep.

Despite the brand new alarm clock, Draco entered his office the next morning to find Ginny seated in his chair looking as disheveled as ever. A smashed alarm clock lay on his desk and the fuming redhead was now rotating pieces of it in midair and incinerating them.

"What the hell are you doing? That clock costs more than your house!"

"If there ever was a product that could embody your personality flawlessly, this would be it. It's stubbornly early and will continue annoying you relentlessly, you can never figure out how to shut it up and it's all tied together in a handsome and expensive packaging."

Before she could blink Draco had appeared next to her, so close she could smell his cologne. "Handsome?" He murmured.

"I meant…you know in a rich and somewhat obnoxi-"

Swiftly he leaned down and kissed her soundly, pulling her up from her chair and yanking her toward him.

"This was you plan all along wasn't it?" She muttered between kisses.

"No…you're actually an impressive businesswoman, this was just a fringe benefit." He smiled; pressing butterfly kisses to her nose.

**Let me know if you liked it! One-shots are still new territory for me so I would LOVE some feedback! **

**Also I'm a sucker for chapter fics…so if you really like it I can see maybe adding one or two more. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Love,**

**Hp202abc **


End file.
